writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
LITFAs 14
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' '' LITFAs 14'' is the fourteenth Writers Express Forum Awards ceremony. It was the only one of 2018, and the only one to use 'Lit' branding, 2018 being the only year the forum was known as Lit. This is the second time a ceremony has been held only once in a year. The results were revealed on 26th May 2018 (just under eight months after WRIXAS 13), although the process began in April 2018. It is only the second time the event has ever been held in May, with WRIXAS 5 in 2013 being the previous occasion, although the event is now intended to be held every August from this point on. It again included established projects like the serial dramas Behind Closed Doors and''' These Days','' as well as two new drama projects: Aftermath: The Crash, a standalone drama by Noxy about the consequences of a car crash involving six young adults; and Saying It Out Loud, a seven-part, semi-autobiographical drama series by Hannah about the impending death of a beloved but flawed father, and its impact on his family, particularly his daughter. The Avenue will no longer appear following the announcement by its producers, Noxy and Ross, in December 2017 that the project had drawn to a close. The final episode aired on 19th December 2016, the project's 5th anniversary. As with the previous ceremony, any member of the forum was permitted to vote at the LITFAs, regardless of feedback or project activity, with voting taking place via private messaging. However, Hannah and Noxy were ineligible to vote for the first time, as only they have projects in competition with each other. In addition, two new sub-categories were added in the Crossover category - Best Young Male and Best Young Female - which is applicable to any character aged 19 or younger. Following its success at WRIXAS 13, Hannah's 'Red Carpet' thread was adapted into an official LITFAs thread called 'Green Room', as of LITFAs 14. Green Room appeared between Shortlist and L!ve Thread. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold in the Longlist column if that/those option/s won outright, or in the Shortlist column if they didn't. Best Project can only be voted for at the Shortlist stage. KEY: ATC = Aftermath: The Crash | BCD = Behind Closed Doors | RWR = Ridgewater | SOL = Saying It Out Loud | TDS = These Days WRIXFAs League Table (as of May 2018) Forum Members League Table (as of May 2018) Stats & Trivia This time there were 19 sub-categories, up two from WRIXAS 13, due to the introduction of the Best Young Male and Best Young Female awards. There were 6 in the Drama category, 6 in Soap ''and 7 in Crossover'' (up 2 due to the additon of'' Best Young Male and Best Young Female''). There were 19 winners this time (which is the same as last time), and no shared awards (down two, and the first time since WRIXAS 6 in September 2013 that there were no tiebreak awards; every sub-category had an outright winner). At the Longlist stage, there were 102 options to choose from, up 1 from WRIXAS 13 and only the second time there's ever been an increase. Only two projects won awards at this ceremony (down one), although three made both the Longlist (down two) and two made Shortlist, making it (in terms of material) one of the quietest ceremonies to date. The number of people who voted this time was six (same as last time): Ben, Danny, Jaay, Noxy, Ross and Waffles. Due to her dominance at the awards, Hannah was not able to vote. Of those who did vote, only three - Hannah, Noxy and Waffles - had active projects at the time of voting. The most successful project of the night was Behind Closed Doors, which managed to beat its previous haul of 6 by scooping 10 LITFAs, sweeping the Soaps category and making almost Crossover as well. By winning 10 awards, she and BCD also broke the record for most number of awards won for any soap or indeed any project at one ceremony, which was previously 9 (for These Days, a soap, and The Me In You, a drama). BCD's awards were for: *'Best Soap Male '- Henry Richardson *'Best Soap Female '- Millie Powell *'Best Soap Scene '- Jen Realises Millie Is Her Daughter *'Best Soap Plot '- Millie Powell/Jen Richardson Maternity Secret *'Best Soap' *'Best Newcomer '- Matthew Blake *'Best Young Male '- Riley Taylor *'Best Exit '- Michael Collins *'Best Family '- The Richardsons *'Best Project' This is the second time BCD has won both Best Soap and Best Project. It was good news elsewhere for Hannah also, as her tragic, seven-part autobiographicl drama Saying It Out Loud also won big, scooping 7 awards for the following: *'Best Drama Male '- Brian Rayner *'Best Drama Female '- Nicole Rayner *'Best Drama Scene '- Nicole's Final Moments With Father Brian *'Best Drama Plot '- Brian Rayner's Death *'Best Drama Episode '- Episode VII (Final Episode) *'Best Drama' *'Best New Project' This was the second time in row Hannah swept the Dramas category, and also the second time in a row a drama of hers had won 7 awards; in 2017 it was City Girls. Elsewhere, These Days, the forum's longest-running active project, put in its weakest performance to date. Not shorlisted for Best Project for the first time, it won only two of the nine gons it was nominated for. These were strong awards however, for namely: *'Best Soap Episode '- Episode 64: Lindsay's Rape Ordeal & Immediate Aftermath (scripted) *'Best Young Female '- Jodie 'JJ' Jacobson. JJ's success was largely off the back of her then recent Borderline Personality Disorder diagnosis storyline. Meanwhile, two other projects - Noxy standalone drama Aftermath: The Crash and Waffles rural serial Ridgewater - walked away empty-handed, though ATC made the shortlist in two sub-categories. This ceremony was the first time any Noxy drama had walked away empty-handed. In addition, Hannah won 17 of the 19 possible awards (89%); a brand-new record for the WRIXFAs.